


Surprise?

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chest Binding, Christmas fic, Cuddles, FTM Peter Parker, Fluff, I’m Posting This Lowkey Late, M/M, Opening Presents, Or Boyfriend In This Case, Sleepy Spidey, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, binders, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: Wade and Peter exchange gifts on Christmas. Wade likes to spoil Peter a little.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this kinda late but WiFi wasn’t working and I wrote it today. Take the fluff, yo.

The sun is just barely shining in through the windows, the early morning crisp and chilled. There’s no snow falling, just wet, muddy snow left on the ground from days before. Still, when Peter rolls over in bed, burying his face in his pillow to block out the light, it feels like Christmas. 

“You finally awake, love-bug?” Wade asks, poking Peter’s cheek gently. 

Peter grunts in response as he tries to envelope himself in the covers fully. Wade moves closer in turn and drapes an arm over him, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and at the tag poking out of his t-shirt. 

“C’monnnn, it’s Christmas, Petey,” Wade whines, poking his finger into Peters cheek several more times in quick succession. 

“You’re like a toddler,” Peter groans, swatting a hand blindly around. “Lemme sleep.”

“I let you sleep,” Wade scoffs, dodging Peter’s hand. “I’ve been up successfully four, honey bunches. I could’ve gotten you up then.”

“Why the hell were you up that early?” Peter asks around a forced yawn, voice muffled through the pillow he’s shoved his face deeper into. He knows Wade can sleep later than himself sometimes, and he’s certainly a heavy sleeper most days too. Since moving in with Wade, he’s known very few times that he woke up early. 

“Because it’s Christmas.”

Peter feels himself smile despite himself. “Because it’s Christmas?”

“Yeah,” Wade agrees, his voice displaying the grin Peter is sure he’s wearing. “I’m excited.”

“Okay,” Peter sighs, rolling onto his side so he can press his face into Wade’s neck, giving him a couple quick kisses before pulling back, stretching his still tired limbs. 

“Presents?” Wade gasps, shooting up in bed. The blankets were already a tangled mess, likely from Wade’s inability to be still at any point, including when sleeping. 

“Yeah, sure,” Peter chuckles, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I need coffee though.”

“Already made you coffee,” Wade coos. 

“Man after my heart.”

Wade just grins and climbs out of bed. Peter was tired going to bed last night, drunk off of too many cookies and too much eggnog, but he’s fairly sure that Wade didn’t go to bed in the gold spandex with reindeer all over it that he’s wearing now. Wade just winks when Peter’s caught staring, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. It’s still way too early for this. 

“Come on, come on, we have presents to open,” Wade says, bouncing in place as Peter pulls himself out of bed, one leg at a time. He could use a warm shower and several cups of coffee first, long before ever thinking about breakfast and presents that murdered his bank account, but Wade might actually die if he makes him wait any longer, so he’ll suffer a little longer. 

Their apartment is small, just two rooms in a flat. The bedroom and joint kitchen and living room. It’s fine for just the two of them and when aunt May stops by. Heaven knows they can’t afford anything else anyways. Wade takes Peter’s hand once he’s out of bed, dragging him from the bedroom to the living room where their tree is perched on the coffee table. It’s tiny, all the needles falling off and littering the ground. It’s a sad little tree, and honestly Peter isn’t sure that Wade obtained it legally, but he tries not to think about it too much. Under the tree are the small pile of presents that had accumulated over the past month, for each other and aunt May when she stops by. 

“Sit, sit, sit, sit,” Wade ushers, pushing him down into the armchair as he retrieves a cup of coffee and a present from under the tree, shoving both into Peter’s hands. “There.”

Peter laughs and sets the coffee aside so he can open the gift without spilling the drink everywhere. Spider-Man or not, he doesn’t trust himself that much. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, Yeah, open it,” Wade says, waving his hands around. 

“You gotta open one too.”

Wade groans but nods anyways, grabbing one addressed to himself. “Okay, deal.”

They count down from three and rip into the gifts, Wade making deranged cackling sounds through out each present being unwrapped. It doesn’t take long for the floor to be covered in wrapping paper and bows, presents lining every inch of available space. There’s only a couple presents left within just minutes and then one, and Wade smiles contently, clothes and video games sprawled in his lap. “Go on, those are yours.”

“Why’d you get me so many?” Peter asks quietly, his cheeks feeling very warm. His coffee is half finished, forgotten in the mess. Wade’s just smiling at him, giving a slight shrug. It’s not the usual teasing or smug smile that Peter is so used to seeing, it’s gentle and it’s genuine. It makes Peter feel fuzzy inside. It’s stupid. 

“Because I love you? Is that an acceptable answer?”

“Shut up,” Peter mumbles, shaking his head. Wade hands him the last gift, letting it rest in his lap as he stares down at them. He feels a little bad. He should’ve gotten Wade more. 

“Go ahead. Seriously, Petey.”

Peter sighs and pulls the wrapping paper off of the last box, wading it up so he can toss it at Wade’s head, which he hits easily. “We had a price limit,” Peter huffs as he opens one of the flaps to the box. “Cheater.”

“Never agreed to it, Petey baby.”

Peter laughs softly, hanging his head a little. His cheeks feel warmer and warmer. Wade is leaving a warm, sweet feeling throughout his body. It’s a sappy kind of feeling that Peter isn’t used to. He opens the box finally, managing to wrestle the tape off. Inside is a dress shirt, crisp and nicer than anything he’s ever owned clothes wise. It’s white, but when he pulls it from the box it looks like it’s made for him. Peter smiles, feeling giddy with the idea of nice clothes fitting him like they should, instead of looking too big or too small. Peter goes to place it back into the box before he realizes that there’s more in the box. Black, velvety soft material. There’s a black tie laying on top and a suit jacket and pants under. 

“What did you...?”

“You like it?” Wade asks anxiously. 

“I- yeah, I love it,” Peter croaks. “How did you?”

“Don’t worry about it, it should fit, yeah?” 

Peter nods as he looks them over. They look made for Peter and he thinks that maybe they really were. “Thank you Wade.”

Wade grins. “You’re welcome, Petey. Now we can go out to eat somewhere nice.”

“Really?” Peter asks meekly, still unable to shake the smile from his face. 

“I’d like to,” Wade offers and Peter nods vigorously. “I think you’d look fucking delicious.” 

“Stop,” Peter practically shouts, sinking down in his chair. 

“There’s one more thing,” Wade says. “There’s a binder on the bed.”

“What?” Peter asks, his toes clenching. 

“A binder,” Wade laughs. “It’s on the bed, no more bandages. Go try on the suit.”

Peter squeezes his eyes to make sure that his eyes don’t decide to inconveniently drip everywhere and he laughs. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Peter gets up with the box in his hands, feeling a little light headed. “Thank you, thank you, I love you, Wade, thank you.” 

Wade snorts, nodding along with Peter’s frantic jittering. “Go change, Peter, you’re gonna have a meltdown.”

Peter nods and takes a break for the room before turning around quickly, running over to jump into Wade’s lap, who makes a pained noise. “Petey- crushing-“

“Sorry- I just- thanks, Wade,” Peter grins, kissing him quickly. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
